


summer lovin'

by mvrcredi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (In a way lol), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Immortal Tony Stark, Immortality, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Tony reconnects with an old love.Based on the post by writing-prompt-s:"You're an immortal who lives at a holiday destination that has summer flings with mortals on getaways. One day you see someone who you had a hot romantic night with from 50 years ago who looks exactly the same."





	summer lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> (link to original [tumblr post](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/182458138280/youre-an-immortal-who-lives-at-a-holiday))
> 
> i hope you enjoy, i really liked this concept and pray i didn't ruin it too much :) <3

It isn’t often that Tony thinks back to old, old flings. Especially considering his ever-present situation.

It isn’t often Tony thinks of other old, old flings when he’s currently sharing stolen moments and kisses with individuals he will likely never see again, at least not in their same, prime, pristine condition.

And it _certainly_ isn’t often that Tony _sees_ one of his old, old flings, let alone what had probably been his best, in their same, prime, pristine condition as Tony was.

Normally, if Tony ever were to encounter someone he had had a romantic, but brief relationship with, they’d be much older. They’d be graying, having seen more youthful days—not still wrinkle-less and built like a quarterback without any sign of muscle decay. His flings would not still look hardly a day over twenty-five, as they had several decades ago.

Tony’s mouth had gone dry. There _he_ was, the handsome blond Tony had spent what was probably his favourite summer with, all the way back in the sixties. He looked like he hadn’t aged a day, just as young as he was the days they shared their secret, temporary relationship.

Tony remembers him as the hardest fling to leave, reluctant to call it a fling at all. Tony never had issues with splitting ways with partners, _never. He_ had been the first, and only, to ever have Tony get attached. He had been so charming, so sweet, so _caring..._ Tony had found himself falling in love, bit by bit. But then they had separated, for what Tony thought would have been for life, which was a long, _long_ time for Tony. Apparently the universe had a funny way of going about things.

Tony was staring, now, he was sure. He took a sip of his drink as an attempt to divert his own attention. However, his gaze is immediately brought back to the blond anyway. He is in conversation with someone, but his body language indicates a want to leave very soon. Tony hesitates, before deciding he couldn’t just let him get away, not again.

He gets up from his table, abandoning his drink entirely. As Tony stands, the blond is starting on his way elsewhere. Tony picks up his pace.

When close enough to only have to call out, but not shout, Tony pauses for courage. There really isn’t a good way to reintroduce himself to a lover of many decades in the past, so Tony simply goes for “accidentally” bumping into the man.

It hurts Tony more than expected, being that the man is built like a brick wall, but it does the job. The blond catches his arm, immediately going in for an apology, but Tony cuts him off.

“Steve,” he breathes, a smile growing on his lips.

The blond’s—Steve’s—eyebrows furrow a moment, then his eyes widen in realization. “Tony? What? How?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Tony laughs in a similar manner. “Of all the things I had told you that summer, I _may_ have left something out.”

Steve tilts his head. “And what might that be?”

“I, uh. Don’t age.”

Steve’s only reply is a lopsided grin. He just looks amused at Tony’s answer.

“What?” Tony asks, concerned. “I mean it! Like, I can’t age. Ever. I’m going to look like this forever? What? What’s so funny? Was it something I said? Am I forgetting something? Work with me here, Steve!”

Steve was almost doubled over in laughter now, as Tony’s expression grows more and more panicked. Tony was really, _really_ lost.

“You haven’t changed one bit,” Steve says. He shakes his head, “Not one bit. I’m glad you finally admitted to it, though. Making more sense this time, of course, but.”

“And... what’s that supposed to mean?” Tony squeaks.

“Do you really not remember?”

“Remember... remember what, exactly?” For a genius, Tony sure felt stupid.

He sounds exasperated, but Steve’s expression tells he’s anything but. “You already told me. About the immortal thing. August twenty-first, nineteen sixty-eight. We were laying on the beach, I was playing with your hair while you mumbled nonsense. Some of that nonsense was incoherent, to say the least, but somewhere in there I recall you saying something about eternity. It took some piecing together, but I eventually figured it out.”

“But... you... _what?”_ Now Tony was just downright _confused._ How drunk had he been that night? He knew the damage his liver had endured from the late thirties until the nineties, but he doesn’t think he had ever gotten so plastered that he would give away his biggest secret.

Steve shrugs. “I would have told you about myself, but you seemed so out of it. I thought you probably didn’t mean to say what you had said, and likely wouldn’t remember if I had told you about the same secret I was harbouring. So, I kept shut. We parted ways, and then here we are,” he explains.

It would be hard to deny Tony was... surprised at the realization. “I... oh, wow. So then... what brings you here? Back here, of all places?”

“A friend’s wedding. But believe me, I definitely hadn’t forgotten about our romantic endeavour. It brings back a lot of memories, this place,” Steve takes a pause to look around, almost to exaggerate his point. “I didn’t realize you’d still be hanging around here.”

“I _live_ in Malibu. I have a house and everything. Why wouldn’t I still be here?”

“Doesn’t it get boring?”

“Not if you travel the rest of the year,” Tony shakes his head. “And I haven’t forgotten, either.”

“I would hope so,” Steve teases cheekily. “I wouldn’t think myself as forgettable.”

“I wouldn’t either,” Tony laughs. “What do you say we catch up? After all, we _do_ have forever left to make up for lost time.”

“Well, you certainly aren’t wrong,” Steve bites his lip, “Your place?”


End file.
